


Demo's Hell is Freezing Over

by busterkuri



Category: Raocow, Touhou Project
Genre: Freezing, Gen, I don't know a gotdamn thing about Touhou my dudes, New Neighbor, Out of Character (Probably)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15954860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busterkuri/pseuds/busterkuri
Summary: Why do all the Touhou characters attack Demo and company so much?  Find out when Demo gets a new neighbor!





	Demo's Hell is Freezing Over

**Author's Note:**

> This was done for the Raocow Discord's special 9/9 Cirno celebration.

Demo was sitting at home, peacefully watching her Seinfeld reruns.

“Oh boy, this is the episode where George gets frozen solid and everybody has to push him around!” She stopped and thought for a moment. “Wait a second, that episode's in season 18 and they're only up to season 12 right now.” She squinted at her TV, examining it before she noticed that the TV itself was what was frozen solid. She got up to grab an ice pick, but as she jumped off the couch, she slid across the floor.

Her whole apartment was frozen solid.

She busted through the door, breaking it off its hinges, to complain to the super when she noticed the source. The ice led up—to the apartment of her new upstairs neighbor.

Demo tended to ignore anybody else who moved in. She had more important things to do (watch Seinfeld, collect vegetables), and besides, she just really didn't care to interact with people who had two eyes and arms and other weird features like that. Clearly, though, this was a problem that couldn't be ignored.

She ran upstairs, careful to avoid the ice that was starting to cover the stairs, and knocked on the door. She had to pull her shoulder back quickly. The door was so cold she thought she was going to get frostbite. A light blue fairy answered the door. “Whaaaaaat?”

“My apartment. Is frozen.” She wasn't going to mince words on this one.

“...OK.” The fairy closed the door.

Demo stood there in shock. This was—this was unacceptable.

Fortunately, that seemed to be understood as the door opened again. “Oh, right, you're welcome.” And then it closed.

The rage boiled up in Demo. She felt like she was going to start turning purple. She banged against the door again.

“Whaaaaaaaaaaat?”

“You...you...”

“Cirno, it's nice to meet you!”

“You froze my apartment!”

“Oh, yeah, you mentioned that!”

“I can't watch TV if it's frozen!”

“Yeah you can! I do it all the time!” Cirno gestured to her TV, which was currently showing a static image.

Oh, this. This was going to be more difficult than all her previous adventures combined together.

Demo took a deep breath in. “Listen. You can live however you want. But when I get back home from being attacked by goopas, sawblades, Thwomps, Charlies, horses, Kood--”

“Is this going to take much longer? I want to get back to my show.”

Deep breathing. Very deep breathing. “The point is, can you please not freeze this entire apartment building?”

Cirno stared at Demo for a while. “Oh, I don't know if I can do that.”

“OK. That's OK. That's perfectly fine.” Demo left, went back downstairs, and went to her pantry to retrieve something that she had been waiting for a rainy day—a cactus.

Cirno was just about to settle back in when Demo busted down the door and started spinning all over the place, throwing fireballs everywhere and melting all the ice. Since the ice was also the furniture, well, there wasn't much left of Cirno's apartment 5 minutes later.

Cirno stared at everything and then started to cry. “My house! I was so happy to move in here! I—I—you're so mean! I'm going to tell all my friends about you and then you'll be sorry!” Cirno flew away, sobbing as she went.

Demo settled back in to the actual episode of Seinfeld she had been watching, the classic where Kramer becomes a furry. She had made a girl cry today because she had interfered with her favorite show.

It was a good day.

 


End file.
